Final ¿feliz?
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: 3era parte de Iniciativa. No creía poder soportarlo más. Había sido suficiente 'humillación'. ¡Tenía que hacerlo, de una vez por todas! "¡Ann, nos vamos!", pero ella seguía sin comprender lo que Momoshiro Takeshi pretendía. Y para sorpresa de todos, él gritó "¡vamos a tener una cita!"


_¡Finalmente estoy de vuelta en este fandom! Sé que tenía que haber subido este oneshot hace un buen tiempo atrás, pero nada de lo que escribía me convencía. Este por fin me gustó, aunque creo que no quedó tan cómico (no soy buena con la comedia), en fin, espero que alguien recuerde esta "saga" que comenzó con "Iniciativa", seguida de "Chantaje" y ahora termina con:_

**.**

**.**

**-Final ¿feliz?-**

Práctica matutina del equipo de tennis. Y él se preguntaba por qué. ¿Por qué, precisamente ese día les tenía que tocar práctica de dobles? Se preguntaba por qué rayos lo habían emparejado con la víbora. Definitivamente a su querido capitán no le había sentado bien la lesión. ¡Estaba más estricto que de costumbre! Bueno, está bien, quizás también era su culpa por pelearse con Kaidou en medio pasillo, justo cuando Tezuka estaba pasando por ahí, pero ¡pero todo era culpa del estúpido _Mamushi_! Sí, todo era culpa de Kaidou Kaoru. Claro que el haber reprobado el examen de matemáticas también. Eso y su mal humor. Sí, culpa de Kaidou, punto final.

– ¡Juego y partido, pareja Fuji – Kawamura!

Momoshiro parpadeó, confundido. ¿Acaso el partido ya había terminado?

– ¡Estúpido Momoshiro! – entonces el reclamo de Kaidou lo devolvió a la realidad. Estaba claro que el chico no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Momoshiro con su capitán mirando. Oh no, Kaidou no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un nuevo castigo, mucho menos con Momoshiro. Y, echando humo, se dirigió a las duchas.

– Sí que te viste mal, Momo-senpai – se burló Ryoma. Momoshiro volvió a parpadear, aún sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Ya terminó el partido? – preguntó, inocente. Echizen asintió con la cabeza, mientras entraba en la pista y se colocaba junto al hiperactivo Eiji.

– Fue una aplastante derrota por 6-1 – le dijo Fuji, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, en gesto conciliador – Yo que tú no me acercaría a Kaidou por unos días.

– Fuji-senpai…

Los ojos azules de Syusuke, ahora lo miraban directamente. Momoshiro tragó saliva, no le gustaba para nada esa mirada. Era como si se trajera algo entre manos. La señal de peligro se encendió en la cabeza del chico de segundo año, que comenzó a retroceder, arrastrando los pies. En cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente, soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

– Momoshiro, esto es para ti – el chico frunció el ceño, cuando Inui le entregó una pequeña libreta. Takeshi arqueó una ceja – Tu nuevo programa de entrenamiento – Inui se ajustó los anteojos y sonrió de forma tétrica. Momoshiro tragó saliva – Ya ha sido aprobado por Tezuka, así que no te preocupes, hay 90% de probabilidades de que mejores tu sincronización en dobles con Kaidou, en un mes.

– ¿Qué hay del otro 10%? – preguntó.

– Ah, no le des importancia – contestó Sadaharu, alejándose rápidamente para emparejarse con Oishi.

Momoshiro iba a entrar a los vestidores, pero se detuvo. De seguro Kaidou aún se encontraba ahí y no era sano enfrentarse a él. No en esos momento, cuando la derrota aún le dolía. Claro que él también odiaba perder, pero francamente no era capaz de comprender qué había sucedido, cómo habían perdido o cuándo había comenzado el partido siquiera. Bufó, molesto, tratando de convencerse de que, jugando contra Fuji Syusuke, era difícil no perder. No era que le agradara mucho la idea, pero no podía hacer nada a esas alturas.

Regresó todo el camino sólo para encontrarse con el resto de los miembros del club de tennis abandonando las canchas. Se encogió de hombros y entró con ellos. Vio que Tezuka y Fuji mantenían una conversación que, pensó, tenía que ver con él, puesto que los ojos azules del genio Fuji estaban fijos en el chico de segundo año. Se asustó por un momento, pero decidió que era mejor no preocuparse. Lo más seguro era que hablaran de su mal desempeño en el entrenamiento de ese día. Pero ya tendría tiempo para arreglar ese malentendido con su capitán después.

Ahora, tenía un asunto más importante del cual debía ocuparse. Y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

**A&T**

Ann llegó a casa después de un arduo día entrenamiento con el club de tennis femenino del Fudomine. Acarició a Gokutora antes de entrar, se quitó los zapatos, dejó el bolso de sus raquetas sobre un sofá y emprendió su camino al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha fría. Sin embargo, un carraspeo llamó su atención. Ladeó el rostro y se encontró con su hermano, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Sus codos estaban sobre la mesa y sus dedos entrelazados, mientras su barbilla descansaba sobre sus manos. Su rostro estaba bastante serio.

– Hoy llegaste temprano, oni-chan – dijo ella – ¿Acaso terminaron antes las prácticas del equipo? – Kippei no respondió, pero le hizo una seña para que ocupara el asiento enfrente de él – ¿Sucede algo?

– Ann, ya eres una señorita, creo que es momento de que tu hermano mayor te hable de – simuló con sus manos las comillas en el aire – "esos temas" – Ann levantó una ceja.

– ¿"Esos temas"? – preguntó la chica, imitando el gesto de su hermano – ¿De qué estás hablando? – el mayor carraspeó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

– Ya sabes, "esos temas" – repitió él – Cuando eres adolescente es normal que te intereses por alguien y quieras tener citas, ese tipo de cosas.

La menor frunció el ceño. No estaba segura de comprender adónde quería llegar su hermano con esa conversación. Ann se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano, apremiante, como pidiendo una explicación. El capitán del equipo de tennis del Fudomine suspiró, antes de contestar:

– Escucha Ann, eres una chica hermosa, con una gran personalidad. Y no lo digo porque seas mi hermana, pero es lógico que llames la atención de los chicos, tanto de nuestra escuela como de otras. Está claro que el tennis nos permite relacionarnos con muchas personas de otras escuelas, como el Seigaku, por ejemplo – Ann no pudo evitar percibir un cierto tono acusador en sus últimas palabras.

– Creo que ya sé adónde quieres llegar con todo esto, oni-chan – dijo la chica, con una risita – Kamio-kun te comentó lo de mi "cita" con Momoshiro-kun el otro día, ¿cierto?

Kippei se puso a murmurar por lo bajo toda clase de cosas ininteligibles y entonces ella supo que había acertado. Rodó los ojos. Kamio y su absurda manía de protegerla de todo. ¡Que no era una niña, por todos los cielos! Era más que capaz de cuidarse por sí misma. Pero, a todo ello, Momoshiro sólo era su amigo. Sí. Un buen amigo. Un buen amigo que la había llamado incesantemente – a lo mejor para disculparse – y a quien ella no había querido responder.

Y entonces, lo recordó. ¡Cómo había podido olvidarlo! Aún tenía una forma de arreglárselas con él sin sentir que estaba abandonando su orgullo. Sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto. Recordó que necesitaba una buena ducha, antes de comenzar con su plan.

– Ann, entonces, como te estaba diciendo – pero la chica ya había desparecido – ¡Espera, Ann! – exclamó, al pie de las escaleras – ¡Al menos dime de cuál de los chicos del Seigaku se trata! ¡Ann!

El muchacho bufó, molesto y volvió a sentarse. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Si quería respuestas, tendría que contactar con aquel misterioso informante.

**A&T**

Se tiró al pasto, debajo de un árbol con buena sombra y volvió a concentrarse en las nubes. Se burló de sí mismo, ¿acaso pensaba que las nubes le traerían la respuesta a sus problemas? No es como si la solución a su "pequeño dilema" fuera a aparecer de pronto. Pero, en cuanto una sombra apareció ante él, pensó que, quizás, así era. Aquellos ojos. Y aquella sonrisa que lo atemorizaba. Se incorporó de golpe.

– ¡Fuji-senpai! – el aludido sonrió.

– Parece que si hubieras visto un fantasma – bromeó el de ojos azules, sentándose a su lado – ¿Seguro que estás bien? Has estado actuando de forma extraña últimamente.

– Ah, bueno, la verdad es que…

Momoshiro se rascó la cabeza, con gesto nervioso. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, pero ¿qué probabilidades había de que el genio Fuji Syusuke accedería a tener un partido contra un sujeto que no le agradaba en lo absoluto? ¡Estaba claro que ninguna! Pero, tenía que hacerlo. De otra forma, se arriesgaba a convertirse en la burla, no sólo del Seigaku, sino también del Fudomine. Sin mencionar que su integridad física estaría en juego.

El de segundo año tragó saliva, mientras Fuji lo miraba fijamente. Momoshiro se preguntó por qué su senpai había adquirido la manía de mirarlo con aquellos ojos que rara vez abría por completo. Lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso. Porque aquellos ojos abiertos de par en par no vaticinaban nada bueno.

– Mañana temprano iré a las canchas de tennis callejero – comentó Syusuke, como si hablara consigo mismo – Hay una técnica que quiero mejorar – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su salón – Podría encontrarme casualmente con Mizuki allí, ¿no crees?

Takeshi parpadeó, confundido. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Fuji había mencionado a Mizuki? ¿Acaso el de St. Rudolph lo había traicionado? ¿Había revelado su secreto a todos en el Seigaku ya? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en gesto de desesperación. Eso explicaría las extrañas miradas que sus compañeros le habían dedicado todo el día – principalmente Kikumaru, Echizen y Fuji – ¡Estaba perdido! ¡Se burlarían tanto de él!

– ¡¿Qué rayos voy a hacer ahora?! – se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar en círculos – Piensa, Momoshiro, piensa – la campana que marcaba el final del descanso sonó y lo hizo sobresaltarse – ¡Oh rayos! No me queda más que llevar a Mizuki a las canchas mañana. Y confiar que todo salga bien.

Con esa nueva resolución en mente, Momoshiro regresó a su salón. Aunque estaba seguro de que no podría concentrarse en clase y se ganaría una nueva reprimenda, cortesía de Yokozawa-sensei.

**A&T**

Finalmente lograba quedarse dormido, luego de dar vueltas en su cama por horas, cuando unos golpecitos en su ventana lo despertaron. Bufó, molesto y se levantó para abrir la ventana y decirle unas cuantas verdades al que se atreviera a interrumpir su descanso. Corrió las cortinas, pero, en cuanto abrió las ventanas, sintió una fría ráfaga, acompañada por una lata que le dio de lleno en la cara. Indignado, estrujó la lata en la mano y se asomó por la ventana.

– ¡Pero qué rayos…!

Pero no había nadie allí. Las calles, alumbradas tenuemente por la luz de los postes, estaban vacías. Gruñó antes de volver a cerrar las ventanas y correr las cortinas. Se dejó caer en la cama, sosteniendo todavía la lata, vieja y deforme, en su mano.

– Estúpida lata – gruñó – Un momento – se fijó entonces en un trozo de papel arrugado que sobresalía de la boquilla – ¿Qué es esto? – extrajo la hoja y leyó:

_Quiero la revancha. Canchas de tennis callejero. Mañana. 9 AM. _

No conocía la letra, pero esa persona ciertamente era una molestia. Interrumpir su sueño, golpearlo con una lata, ¡y encima retarlo! Oh sí, el sujeto tenía muchas agallas para retar al gran Momoshiro Takeshi. ¿Iría? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Volvió a estrujar el papel y lo arrojó al suelo, donde le hizo compañía a la vieja raqueta que había destrozado.

Momoshiro se habría dado cuenta de quién era su retador si no hubiera estado tan dormido como para no ver la silueta de una chica de cabello corto, que se alejaba velozmente, montando una bicicleta. Incluso podría haberse dado cuenta si se hubiera fijado en la firma que traía el mensaje de desafío.

_Fudomine's Princess. _

**A&T**

A las 8:45 AM aún hacía algo de frío, así que comenzó a calentar, arrojando las pelotas contra una pared para luego rematarlas. Se sentía en perfecta forma. Justo para jugar un buen partido contra un buen candidato – Tezuka, por ejemplo, pero su lesión lo descartaba del todo – o en su defecto, contra ese sujeto fastidioso.

Mizuki esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto vio a su "rival" allí. Justo como Momoshiro había dicho. Bien, ese atolondrado chico estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato. Dejó sus cosas en una banca y sacó su raqueta. Palpó las cuerdas, tenían la tensión perfecta. Tomó un par de pelotas y comenzó a calentar, bajo la atenta mirada de Fuji Syusuke. Al menos eso pensaba él.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas hacerme esperar? – preguntó Fuji, con aquella engañosa y suave voz. La sonrisa de Mizuki se ensanchó.

– Jamás pensé que estarías tan ansioso de jugar contra mí, Fuji-kun – comentó el otro, colocándose enfrente del chico de ojos azules.

– Los amigos de Yuuta, son mis amigos – respondió Syusuke, de forma enigmática.

– No tendré compasión.

– No esperaba que la tuvieras.

– Dejaré que sirvas, – añadió Mizuki – sólo si me muestras toda tu capacidad, Fuji-kun.

– Tal vez lo haga.

– Partido a un set, Fuji al servicio – la voz de Inui intervino, justo antes de que Fuji sacara para dar inicio al juego. Mizuki asintió y Fuji le sonrió, agradecido – Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para recolectar datos.

Fuji sirvió. Mizuki devolvió la pelota con facilidad. Fuji mantuvo un ritmo constante y Mizuki comenzó a desesperarse cuando ya llevaban siete minutos de peloteo. Tenía que forzarlo a mostrarle toda su capacidad. Fuji devolvió su último servicio con cierta dificultad y quedó en mala posición. Oportunidad perfecta para un _drop shot_.

– ¡0-15! ¡Mizuki! – anunció Inui.

Syusuke no perdió su sonrisa y volvió a servir. Esta vez no le fue tan simple a Mizuki devolver aquel servicio. Pero quería ver sus famosos _Triple_ _Counters_.

– ¡Muéstrame todo tu poder, Fuji-kun!

**A&T**

¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Era un verdadero tonto! De todos los días, ¡y ese le ocurría quedarse dormido precisamente ese día! Tomó una ducha de cinco minutos, guardó un par de raquetas y unas pelotas en su bolso, y bajó – estuvo a punto de salir rodando por las escaleras – tomó una tostada y salió. Pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo, pero sus piernas aún resentían esas 500 vueltas que le había tocado correr. Miró de reojo el reloj. Ya llevaba treinta minutos de retraso. A esas alturas, su rival debió haberse cansado de esperarlo. A esas alturas, Fuji ya debía haberle dado una paliza a Mizuki.

O, al menos, eso era lo que creía. Pero el panorama era muy distinto cuando finalmente el chico de segundo año llegó. Se bajó de la bicicleta de un salto y corrió hasta la cancha principal. En efecto, Fuji y Mizuki se encontraban ahí. También Inui. Le pareció extraño que ambos jugadores se vieran agitados y sudorosos. La respuesta a la pregunta le llegó cortesía de Inui, segundos después:

– ¡25-25!

Corrió hasta donde estaba Inui, que hacía de árbitro en aquel partido. El chico de los lentes miró a Momoshiro y le hizo una seña con la mano, a modo de saludo.

– ¡Inui-senpai! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó agitado – ¿Cómo es que Fuji-senpai aún no ha…?

– Ya van a ser – miró su reloj – 35 minutos con cuarenta segundos de partido. _Tie break. _Empate a 25. He recopilado buenos datos – el chico vio un brillo tenebroso en los lentes de Sadaharu y se echó hacia atrás – Mizuki ha hecho un buen trabajo estudiando a Fuji. Ha logrado, a duras penas, sobrevivir a dos de sus _Counters_, pero Fuji sólo está jugando con él.

Y entonces Takeshi pudo ver un brillo siniestro en los ojos de Fuji, que volvían a abrirse, mientras su _Tsubame Gaeshi _se ponía en acción.

– ¿En qué está pensando Fuji-senpai? – pero antes de que Inui pudiera decir algo, la alegre voz de otro de sus senpai lo hizo voltear.

– ¡Oye Momo! – exclamó Kikumaru – ¡Por aquí hay alguien que está ansioso por enfrentarte!

Momoshiro se golpeó la frente. ¡Por supuesto! ¡El famoso retador! Y, aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse para ver el desenlace de aquel partido tan interesante, dio media vuelta y se aproximó al chico de las acrobacias. Eiji señaló la cancha que se encontraba justo detrás de Fuji. Estaba vacía, pero Kikumaru lo arrastró hasta ella.

– ¡Este será un partido muy interesante, _nya_! – dijo Eiji, con una gran sonrisa.

– Pensé que te habías acobardado – dijo entonces una voz femenina.

Momoshiro se fijó en la persona que acababa de entrar a la cancha, sosteniendo firmemente una raqueta de color rojo. Falda blanca y blusa púrpura. Estaba de espaldas, pero ese cabello castaño claro era inconfundible. Tragó saliva, mientras aquella chica se volteaba y lo miraba, con gesto severo.

– ¡He-hermana de Tachibana! – exclamó Momo, sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Quién más podría ser la princesa del Fudomine? – preguntó, sorprendida con lo despistado que era el chico. Momoshiro se le quedó viendo fijamente, aún sin comprender – No puede ser. ¿Acaso cuando leíste _Fudomine's Princess _en la nota de desafío pensaste en alguien más?

– ¿Nota de desafío? _Fudomine's Princess?_ – se sacó la nota del bolsillo y la leyó un par de veces. Finalmente reparó en la firma. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ann rodó los ojos – Claro… a-ahora entiendo. Lo siento, no me había fijado.

– Momo es bastante lento para estas cosas – comentó Kikumaru, que ya se había acomodado en las graderías y ahora era acompañado por Ryoma, un Oishi que no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo ahí y los chicos del Fudomine: Tachibana, Ibu y… ¡¿Kamio?!

– ¡¿Qué rayos hacen todos ustedes aquí?!

– Puedes agradecerle a Fujiko – contestó Kikumaru – y a ese chico llamado Mizuki.

– No sabía que fueras tan creativo, Momo-senpai – añadió Ryoma, con su típica sonrisita de suficiencia. Momoshiro parpadeó, confundido.

– ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí? – los demás se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

– Quiero la revancha por lo que me hiciste la otra vez – respondió Ann. Takeshi frunció el ceño tratando de recordar qué podría haber sido tan grave para que ella planeara todo eso – Además, sólo podrás salir conmigo si eres capaz de derrotarme – le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a la red.

Las risitas de los presentes hicieron que el rostro de Momo enrojeciera. Estaba tan avergonzado que casi no era capaz de escuchar lo que decían a su alrededor. Escuchó un vago "¡Te mataré, Momoshiro!" y algo que sonó a "probar que eres digno". Su orgullo estaba destrozado y no le quedaba más que aceptar. Le asustaba pensar que ella pudiera derrotarlo, pero también le asustaba lastimarla si se pasaba de la raya. Pero incluso era peor que los demás creyeran que le temía a una chica. ¡Eso sí que no!

– De acuerdo, hagamos esto.

– Creo que acaba de admitir que quiere salir con tu hermana, Tachibana-san – comentó Ibu, en voz baja.

– Entonces, decidamos quién sacará primero – dijo Ann.

– Te concedo el honor, hermana de Tachibana.

Momoshiro eligió su mejor raqueta y se colocó en posición sobre la cancha. Ann se preparó para servir. Y, en ese momento, se escuchó un:

– ¡Juego y partido, para Fuji! ¡7 juegos a 6!

Takeshi se volteó para ver a un sonriente Fuji secarse el sudor con una toalla, mientras Mizuki yacía tendido en sobre la cancha, intentando recuperar el aliento. Fuji e Inui se acercaron rápidamente a la cancha donde estaba a punto de iniciar el partido entre Momo y Ann.

– Qué bien, parece que llegamos a tiempo – Fuji se acomodó en las graderías junto a Eiji, mientras Inui se acercaba a los jugadores.

– Yo seré el árbitro.

– Fssssh… Déjame a mí, Inui-senpai – Momoshiro quiso que un auto lo arrollara y lo sacara de su miseria, en ese momento. Lo que le faltaba, que la víbora idiota apareciera y encima se ofreciera a arbitrar ese partido. Y, como era de esperarse, Inui cedió, diciendo algo sobre que sería más fácil recopilar sus datos – Partido a un set, al servicio Tachibana.

El servicio de Ann tenía una potencia que Momoshiro jamás imaginó. Pudo devolverlo pero dejó todo su lado derecho desprotegido y en cuestión de instantes, la chica ya le había marcado.

– ¡15-0! – anunció Kaidou.

Momoshiro bufó, molestó y apretó el mango de la raqueta con fuerza. El siguiente servicio tenía la misma potencia, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Entonces, la jugada se tornó interesante cuando Ann lanzó un globo. Momo agudizó la vista y se preparó para utilizar su movimiento especial, pero entonces agachó la cabeza y recordó quién era su oponente. Usó un flojo _smash_ que Ann devolvió con facilidad para marcarle otro punto.

– ¡30-0!

– ¡¿Qué sucede, Momoshiro?! – gritó el capitán Tachibana – ¡¿Ese es todo tu potencial?!

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua. La situación era en verdad molesta. Los demás no paraban de murmurar. Y la risita burlona de Kaidou lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. ¡Y de nuevo! Un globo. Tenía que hacerlo, ¡esta vez tenía que usar el _Dunk Smash_! Pero en vez de eso…

– ¡Juego para Tachibana! ¡1-0! – la situación se repitió para los dos puntos que quedaban.

Ahora le tocaba a Takeshi servir. Y él esperaba tomar ventaja de eso.

– ¡Falta!

Sirvió nuevamente. Pero…

– ¡Doble falta! – anunció Kaidou – En verdad eres un desastre, Momoshiro.

– Ahórrate tus comentarios, Mamushi – espetó. Volvió a servir y comenzó un peloteo que ya lo estaba cansando. ¡Necesitaba marcar! Y necesitaba hacerlo en ese momento. Nunca había sido bueno con los _drop shot_ pero tenía que intentarlo.

– ¡15-0! – aunque desastroso, Ann no había podido devolver ese _drop shot_. Pero no podía pretender vencerla de esa manera.

– Ese no es tu estilo, Momoshiro-kun – le dijo ella – Normalmente eres más agresivo. Y ese es el estilo que te queda bien. ¿Acaso no vas a mostrármelo?

Momoshiro acababa de lanzar un globo, que Ann aprovechó para devolver con un poderoso smash. El chico sólo pudo observar cómo la pelota se encajaba en la región derecha de la cancha.

– ¡15 iguales!

El partido continuó con clara ventaja para Ann. Era más que evidente que Momoshiro no conseguiría ganar si no utilizaba sus mejores movimientos. Él mismo lo sabía, pero aún así no se atrevía a ser agresivo.

– ¡Juego para Tachibana! ¡4 juegos a 2! ¡Tachibana a la cabeza! – Momoshiro bufó. Ya había empezado a cansarse, pero ella estaba como si nada – ¡Cambio de cancha!

Ann pasó justo al lado de él, sin mirarlo. Pero lo que le dijo lo dejó helado:

– ¿Acaso tienes miedo de lastimarme? Soy una tenista y conozco los riesgos, así que no finjas ser considerado, me ofende.

Lo había enfrentado. Había sido clara y directa. Él estaba intentando ser "considerado", pero, en lugar de eso, la había insultado a ella y a su tennis. Genial, ahora estaba logrando que la chica que le gustaba lo odiara. Era un verdadero genio.

– ¡Juega en serio, idiota! – le gritó Kamio.

– ¡Si sigues así, te arrebatarán el puesto de titular! – añadió Eiji.

– BURNING! ¡MOMO, DÉJALO TODO EN LA CANCHA! – Momoshiro no sabía de dónde había salido Kawamura o quién rayos le había dado una raqueta, pero el de tercer año ya se había puesto a gritar cosas que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

Ann sirvió y el juego se reanudó. Parecía que las cosas no iban a cambiar mucho, hasta que Momoshiro vio su oportunidad. Una pelota que claramente podía devolver con 'ese' movimiento.

– ¡Voy a hacerlo! – exclamó. Y Ann solamente vio la pelota pasar rápidamente cerca de su cabeza y estrellarse con la pared de concreto, con un golpe seco.

– Ese fue su… _Jack Knife_ – balbuceó Oishi.

– Parece que esto se pondrá interesante – comentó Fuji, con una risita.

– ¡Juego para Momoshiro, 5 juegos a 4! ¡Tachibana a la cabeza!

– ¡¿Qué te pareció eso, hermana de Tachibana?!

– No lo haces nada mal – respondió ella – Pero aún tienes que mostrarme ese temible _Dunk Smash _tuyo.

– Tal vez – dijo Takeshi, antes de servir. El partido se reanudó y esta vez Momoshiro logró entrar en ritmo. Se juego había mejorado y Ann no pudo evitar sonreír. Jugar contra Momoshiro era en verdad divertido.

Mientras continuaban con el peloteo, en las graderías ya todos hacían sus "apuestas".

– ¿Cómo creen que terminará esto? – preguntó Oishi – La hermana de Tachibana-san juega bastante bien.

– Yo digo que Momo arrojará la raqueta, cruzará la red y la besará – aventuró Eiji. Tachibana frunció el ceño y Kamio le dedicó una mirada asesina.

– Yo le apuesto a la hermana de Tachibana – dijo Fuji – Ella ganará, seguro.

– Hay un 98.9% de probabilidades de que Fuji tenga razón – dijo Inui – Sin embargo, hay un 99.9% de probabilidades de que Momoshiro gane 'algo' también.

– Un juego más y Momo-senpai perderá – recordó Echizen – Será interesante escuchar sus excusas si pierde.

– Hoy estás más hablador que de costumbre, Echizen – dijo un Ibu que fue olímpicamente ignorado.

Mientras tanto, Ann había llegado al _match point._ Takeshi ya mostraba señales de desesperación. Odiaba perder. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo y no jugar en serio desde el principio. Entonces, recordó que tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle a la chica que estaba enfrente de él.

– Por cierto, hermana de Tachibana – dijo, devolviendo una pelota – Vaya forma de retarme, fue bastante original – Ann rió.

– Tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera contigo, por dejarme plantada el otro día – Momoshiro consiguió salvar el match point – ¡Rayos!

– ¡40 iguales!

– ¡Lo siento, en serio! ¡No sé cómo pude olvidarlo! – exclamó un sonrojado Takeshi – Y el otro día, el incidente con la bicicleta… ¡También lo lamento! Intenté llamarte, pero bueno, era obvio que no quisieras hablar conmigo.

– Ah eso… bueno, en realidad…

A la chica acababa de escapársele una pelota fácil.

– ¡Ventaja para Momoshiro!

La chica chasqueó la lengua, molesta y sirvió con furia. La pelota se sentía bastante pesada y Momoshiro la regresó con un globo. Ann vio su oportunidad para un smash. Y, claramente así lo hizo. Pero Takeshi logró contrarrestarlo. Sin embargo, la chica volvió a usar un _drop shot_ para sentenciar el punto.

– ¡40 iguales!

– Es muy amable de tu parte el disculparte, – dijo Ann, luego de enviar la pelota al lado contrario de Momoshiro – pero la verdad no estaba molesta – Takeshi desvió la mirada hacia ella y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar la pelota – Bueno, quizás un poco. Oh no…

– ¡Ventaja para Momoshiro!

Tachibana miraba orgulloso cómo su hermana se desenvolvía en aquel partido. Había progresado muchísimo, no temía ser agresiva cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Y jugarle de tú a tú a un titular del Seigaku, vaya que tenía su mérito. No quería pensar en eso, pero quizás Momoshiro Takeshi no fuera tan mala influencia para su hermana, como decía Kamio.

– ¡40 iguales! _Deuce!_

¡Otro Deuce! ¿Es que aquello nunca iba a acabar? Podía escuchar los gritos de apoyo de Taka-san y los murmullos de los demás. Pero más le valía prestar atención, porque si no…

– ¡Ventaja para Tachibana!

Rayos, otra pelota fácil que dejaba escapar.

– Por cierto, es muy lindo saber que te gusto, – dijo de pronto ella, en medio de una apretada jugada. Momoshiro trastabilló – pero habría sido más lindo escucharlo directamente de ti.

Y con aquellas palabras, todo se terminó para Momoshiro. La pelota cayó mansa junto a él, que había terminado tropezando con sus propios pies.

– ¡Juego para Tachibana! ¡Se termina el partido! ¡Tachibana gana 6 juegos a 4!

Burlas. Gritos. Vítores. Y otro conjunto de sonidos que le parecían bastante lejanos al chico de segundo año. Pero… él era un Titular del Seigaku. Titular del Seigaku que acababa de ser derrotado, totalmente, por la chica que le gusta.

– Fue un buen juego – aún en el suelo, Momoshiro levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Ann. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– ¡Eres genial, Ann-chan! – se escuchó la voz de Kamio.

– ¡Esa es mi hermanita! – vitoreaba Kippei, con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Gran partido, Momoshiro! No importa que hayas perdido, aún así puedo considerarte como un candidato apto para ser el novio de Ann.

Takeshi sólo escuchaba a medias, más aún cuando Ann se arrodilló a su lado y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, con algo de fuerza. Momoshiro parpadeó, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras veía el rostro de ella acercarse al suyo. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Sentía sus mejillas arder y su labio inferior temblar. Sintió unos cálidos labios posarse en su mejilla.

– ¡Oye Momo, reacciona! – la voz de Kikumaru le llegó entrecortada, mientras se llevaba tontamente una mano a la mejilla.

– ¡Sí, dile lo que sientes, Momoshiro-kun! – añadió Mizuki, que recién se recuperaba de su partido – Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero este será un gran momento – sacó su cámara.

– ¡Date prisa, Sakuno! – Momoshiro vio que dos chicas entraban a la cancha.

– ¡T-Tomo-chan! – decía la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki – N-No me parece correcto que…

– ¡DÍSELO DE UNA VEZ, MOMO! – gritó Kawamura, aventando la raqueta y alcanzando a Kamio en el camino – Ah… yo… b-bueno, creo que de-deberías… – balbuceó, ahora que no tenía una raqueta.

Momoshiro se sentía aturdido. Podía escuchar el molesto sonidito del flash de una cámara. Incluso juraba haber visto a Kaidou tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra. ¡Había tenido suficiente! Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Ann.

– ¡Sí, me gusta! – gritó a todo pulmón – ¡Me gusta la hermana de Tachibana! ¡¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?! – miró a Ann, con el rostro sonrojado. Ella lucía bastante asombrada, pues no esperaba ese tipo de "declaración" – ¡Ann! – la chica se sorprendió aún más cuando la llamó por su nombre – ¡Nos vamos! – y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la salida.

– ¿E-Eh? ¿Pero, adónde? – preguntó, aún confundida.

Los presentes se quedaron como petrificados por un momento, viendo cómo las orejas de Momoshiro enrojecían. Kaidou no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo y, con esto, todos comenzaron a murmurar. Tomoka decía algo sobre lo hermoso que es el amor, mientras Sakuno intentaba en vano calmar a la emocionada chica. Kamio, afortunadamente, seguía inconsciente, – tomó nota mental de agradecer a Taka-san luego – Kippei se había puesto a llorar y murmurar algo como que sonaba como "crecen tan rápido". Inui tomaba notas en su libreta, con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en el rostro, mientras Mizuki, Tomoka e incluso Kaidou tomaban foto tras foto.

– ¡Vamos a tener una cita! – exclamó Takeshi, sin pensarlo demasiado. Esta vez le tocó a la chica sonrojarse.

Cuando finalmente salieron a la calle, se encontró con un viejo conocido que caminaba tranquilamente por ahí. El muchacho de cabellos naranja levantó el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo, antes de decir:

– ¡Bien hecho, Omoshiro-kun! – sí, ahora Sengoku Kiyosumi se unía a la fiesta.

Momoshiro lo ignoró, mientras seguía su camino, sin soltar la mano de Ann. Y entonces sonrió tontamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía tomarla de la mano.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en las canchas de tennis callejero, los muchachos discutían la mejor manera de torturar a Momoshiro ahora que había hecho públicos sus sentimientos. El capitán del Fudomine hacía su mejor esfuerzo por impedir que un ahora consciente e iracundo Kamio fuera tras Momoshiro.

Era tal el caos dentro de las canchas que este alertó a un muchacho que pasaba por allí. El chico se ajustó los lentes y entró con paso firme. No hizo falta que levantara la voz. Es más, ni hizo falta que hablara para que todos se quedaran en completo silencio.

– T-Tezuka-buchou – balbuceó Echizen.

– Ah… T-Tezuka… ve-verás… – trató Oishi, pero el estoico rostro de su amigo lo hizo temblar.

– 200 vueltas – fue lo único que dijo.

– ¡Mala suerte, Seigaku! – se burló Sengoku.

– 200 vueltas. Todos. Ahora mismo – miró a Kiyosumi, con rostro severo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "todos"? – replicó Kamio – Nosotros ni siquiera somos miembros del Seigaku – Tezuka le dedicó una mirada que no daba pie a reclamos.

– ¿Tengo que repetirlo? – preguntó, al tiempo que todos recogían las raquetas y pelotas que habían quedado tiradas y comenzaban a correr.

– T-Tezuka, ¿n-no crees que estás siendo un p-poco severo? – se aventuró a preguntar Oishi.

– Que sean 300.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué tal? Sé que no fue tan divertido, pero me quedo satisfecha con lo que escribí. _

_Había pensado poner algo más sobre la cita de Ann & Momo, pero la verdad es que me gustó bastante este final. En fin, quizás más adelante escriba algo más romántico de estos dos, porque hacen una pareja muy hermosa como para dejarlos de lado. Además de que me quedé con ganas de escribir algo de estos dos más "maduros"._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
